I Drive Your Truck
by babygirljadewinchester
Summary: My first venture into Dean Winchester AU with an OFC, Dean is a former marine and a new trauma fellow that struggles to adjust to civilian life after meeting Mia St John, the head nurse that runs the ER he works in. Together they work to save lives and try to heal their own wounds. Dean Winchester AU. Please if you have thoughts or feedback, feel free to message me!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** JD aka babygirljadewinchester

 **Author's note:** Dean Wincherster AU, other characters will make appearances. I realize Crowley's first name is Fergus, I just can't get down with that so Mark Crowley it is! Yes I realize its a bit Dean meets Code Black meets Grey's Anatomy, its supposed to be. I've been a RN for 10 years, 8 of them spent in ER and Trauma Centers, the speech the nurse on Code Black gives in the opening, I've given similar speeches as a Charge nurse…the doorbell at the ambulance entrance for gang related shooting to drop off a patient, I've done that, but some stuff they just plain get wrong. Code Black means a bomb threat, so yeah…that's not real lol.

 **Chapter 1**

"Sorry for the delay Dr. Winchester, my last meeting ran late." Dr. Mark Crowley came into his office where Dean Winchester, his new trauma fellow was waiting. He shook the hand of the former Marine and went to sit behind his desk, grabbing a folder and opening it to grab an ID card and hand it to the awaiting physician.

"No problem sir, gave me a chance to caffeine up before my first night." Dean indicated to his coffee in his hand with a smile, sitting back in the chair and waiting for instructions from one of the areas leading physician in emergency medicine.

"Yes, a good idea, Saturday nights tend to be…eventful. Call me Crowley, everyone does." Dean nodded and sat forward, listening as Crowley's went over his schedule for the next week. He knew he would be put through the paces in one of the busiest emergency rooms in the country and he knew he would be tested by Dr. Crowley, he was used to it and he enjoyed it, he liked the challenge.

"So that's it for next week, tonight you'll be paired with Mama…sorry, Mia St. John. She's our charge." Dean's eyes narrowed as Crowley sat back in his chair and looked up at him expectantly.

"Excuse me? I'm working with…a nurse?"

"Yes, I've found starting my new physicians with Mia is the most efficient introduction to how this ER runs. Every attending, fellow, resident, and intern that passes through my doors starts with Mia, once she approves, then you'll be paired with an attending."

"And if she doesn't approve?" Crowley sat back in his chair, a smile coming to his face.

"Well if Mama isn't happy…we're all unhappy. I suggest you get going, she appreciates punctuality." Dean nodded and stood, grabbing his white coat and throwing it on over his navy blue scrubs. His jaw set in a tight line he walked towards the emergency room, finding a nurse in all black scrubs waiting for him. She stood by the double doors, a stethoscope around her neck and Dean let his eyes wander down her tall frame. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun on top of her head, her face was turned away from him and he could see a partial tattoo on her neck. _Hmmm…a bad girl,_ he thought to himself as he took in her toned and tan arms. She had to be only a few inches shorter than him, with long legs that went on for days. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat as she turned to face him. Her full lips flattened into a thin line, her blue eyes narrowed and then she smirked at him, raising a perfectly arched eye brow as she spoke.

"Dr. Winchester?" He nodded and she shook her head with a sigh. "You're late and timing is everything. Lose the white coat, we don't have time to be pretty around here, follow me."

"Excuse me ma'am…who are you?" She rolled her eyes at him and took the white coat he was shedding out of his hands and pushed through the doors, the chaotic sounds of a ventilator going off and the ambulance radio crackling as he followed her to the command center of the emergency department. She tossed the coat on the chair and turned to look at him, eyeing him up and down and he had the distinct impression she didn't entirely approve of what she saw.

"I'm Mia…but you can call me Mama." She smiled and a few of the nurses in the station laughed as they passed by, one even turning to look at him with pity in her eyes. Dean put his hands on his hips and straightened his shoulders, feeling like he was in a stare down with his instructor back in boot camp.

"Nice to meet you Mama." He smirked, hoping for once that having a pretty face would work in his favor.

Mia took one look at his full lips and sparkling green eyes and squared her shoulders, she'd seen a hundred doctors just like him and every one of them had thought they were the best until they got here, St Angeles hospital.

"Save the smolder Dr. Winchester, it doesn't work on me. This is the command center, all ambulance calls, stroke alerts, STEMIs and trauma calls go through here. Learning to manage the flow of this place takes time, but that's my job. The doctors fix the patients, but the nurses…we decide who needs you more, who's life is hanging in the balance. We are your eyes, ears, and sometimes your hands when you don't have enough. St Angeles ER is where second chances are determined, we save lives and we do it under some of the worst conditions in the US. Often our resources are far outweighed by the number of patients and improvising is what we do best. Walk with me." Dean followed her, through double doors to a full waiting room, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the large crowd. Several nurses were out in the crowd, assessing patients and moving people to treatment rooms.

"ESI 3 or below wait, we have a bay of treatment areas that patient can be quickly triaged and care determined, simple procedures can be done out here when we are in Code Black."

"Code Black?" Dean interrupted, seeing the flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"That's when we become a sinking ship. This way." She rounded the corner and through another set of double doors, pointing to treatment rooms, fast track areas and finally coming to a long wall of trauma bays, all but one occupied. Across from the bays was a large area, completely open with four empty gurneys, a strip of red tape ran the length of the floor. Dean recognized the design, it was the same as any trauma tent in a hot zone. He looked up at Mia as she spoke, pointing to the empty gurneys.

"This is center stage, ESI 1 only. From here straight to surgery or the morgue. If stabilized enough they can go to staging, which is our old trauma bays here."

"Who designed this?" She put her hand on her hips, a steel blue gaze meeting his and he knew immediately she took his question as an insult.

"That would be me." He nodded, his eyes scanning the room, noting the gallery above for med students and interns. She paused a beat and continued.

"Questions?"

Just as he was about to reply a loud wail sounded and a red light flashed. Mia's head snapped around and she took off towards the ambulance doors.

"Move Winchester, it's time for you to show me what you got." He jogged after her, taking the gloves and yellow trauma gown she handed him and pulling them on as they went through the ambulance bay and saw a black SUV riddled with bullet holes.

"What the hell?" Mia tied her gown and headed for the SUV, calling out over her shoulder.

"Homeboy drop-off." Dean followed Mia to the car, his eyes darting around as several other staff members rushing a gurney out to the car as Mia pulled the passenger door open, swearing as she caught the body of a large man, blood cascading down her arm as she pushed him back in the car and her hand pressed on the wound in his right shoulder. She turned and Dean watched as she barked orders.

"GSW, 1 to the shoulder, heavy bleeder. Can't see any more holes. Call OR and blood bank and let's move people! Winchester! Time to get your hands dirty, he's your patient now, let's get him out and into center stage." Dean jumped to her side, his instincts kicking in as he grabbed the mans shoulders and they worked as a team to pull him from the car and onto the gurney, Mia staying with the patient and ending up on the gurney as she held pressure on the wound, continuing to assess the patient out loud as they locked the rails and pushed him inside.

"Pulse is thready, he's unresponsive. Get him on the monitor. Dr. Winchester, talk to me."

"ACLS protocol, prep for RSI, get me a central line kit." Mia shook her head and hopped off the cart.

"You don't have time for that, Cas IO gun and punch it." Dean looked up as the two nurses beside him cut the man's jeans and ripped them open all the way, a male nurse with shaggy brown hair grabbing an IO gun and drilling access into the man's leg in less than 30 seconds. He jumped to the head of the bed and Mia grabbed his hand, putting it on man's wound as she opened the med box. Dean looked down and swore.

"Fuck…shredded the subclavian."

"Clock is clicking Dr. Winchester. Etomidate and Sux is ready, Cas hold pressure on the wound while Dr. Winchester decides whether to intubate or stop this man from bleeding out." Dean gritted his teeth, his nostrils flaring slightly as he pushed Cas out of the way and spoke.

"Call vascular and get an OR ready, I need a clamp." Mia smiled and grabbed a surgical tray, pulling it open as the one she called Cas moved to the head of the bed.

"Cas, can you intubate?"

"Yes Mama." She nodded and heard Dean grunt as he struggled to find the wiggling artery, she answered him before he could ask. "Cas is a third year, he's got this."

"Then push the drugs. Cas tell me what you see."

"Airway is occluded, suction. I can see the chords." Dean nodded as Cas inserted the tube, locking the clamp as he turned to Mia.

"Artery is clamped, hand me the central line kit." Just as the words left his mouth the monitor alarmed and Mia reached over him to check a pulse.

"No pulse." She jumped on a stool and started CPR, Dean examining his patient and noticing the size of the wound.

"Ricochet." She looked up at him, her arms flexed and her eyes questioning.

"Most likely the bullet bounced off the clavicle, it could be anywhere, we need to look for an exit wound."

Dean reached around Mia, Cas handed the ambu bag to a nurse and examined the left side of the body.

"Here, left flank."

"Ultrasound machine, now." Dean bellowed and a Cas grabbed the machine, handing Dean the probe.

"Pulse check." Mia stopped compressions, switching out with Cas as Dean placed the probe on the man's chest.

"Cardiac tamponade, prep for needle decompression."

"No pulse, decreased right breath sounds. Vascular is here, OR isn't ready, we need a cardiothoracic surgeon." Dean shook his head, grabbing the betadine and pouring it on the man's chest.

"No, we need to crack his chest, prep for an EDT." Mia's eye's widened.

"Dr. Winchester I don't -"

"He doesn't have time for you to think." Dean's voice was low, his eyes narrowed and Mia looked up, seeing Dr. Crowley in the gallery who nodded his approval.

"Then let's do it." Dean watched as they moved quickly, Mia grabbing EDT tray and opening it on the neighboring gurney. She grabbed the surgical gown and held it open for him, her eyes avoiding his as she spoke. "Have you done this before?"

"Once, you?"

"Twice." Dean nodded and then grabbed another sterile gown.

"Then you assist." She looked up in surprise, her blue eyes flashing as she took the gown and put it on.

"Ten blade."


	2. Chapter 2

Mia swallowed the last of her coffee and signed off the chart, handing it to Cas for his signature as Dean walked up beside her.

"Status?"

"Down to 15 in the waiting room, center stage is empty, 3 waiting for OR but stable in staging. 5 critical in west wing that need ICU beds with 10 in process, east is full at 24 but managed with 8 waiting for beds upstairs. Cas is in triage clearing out 4s and 5s, while the 2 attendings manage back here. 3 incoming but all sound manageable." She bit her lip and looked up from her computer screen.

"Good. There's coffee and water through that door." She pointed to a blue door to the left of the command center as she finished signing charts and picked up the phone. Dean shook his head, figuring that was as close as to praise as he was going to get and went to grab a water. When he returned Dr. Crowley was at the desk and talking to Mia, they stopped when he approached.

"Am I interrupting?" He looked from Crowley to Mia, their faces unreadable.

"I was just updating Mia on the GSW from earlier. He's in ICU, it looks like he's going to make it." Dean took a drink of water and watched Mia, looking for any sign of approval but she remained unreadable. It was 5 am and they had been working side by side for the last 10 hours, no sign of her tiring other than the empty coffee cup at her side. He had to admit, she made this place work, she never faltered and she never stopped moving, he wasn't sure she was even human.

"So where do you need me next?" She looked up in surprise, a flicker of what he hoped was appreciation in her eyes.

"Um…you can handle the 3 coming in, send to triage if you can, you know where the open beds are." He nodded and walked over to the ambulance entrance as the first medic came through the door, a young girl on the gurney and oxygen mask on her face and a worried mother at her side. Dean placed his stethoscope on her chest, feeling Mia's eyes on him and turning to look at her.

Mia bit her lip as he leaned over the gurney, smiling at the young girl and brushing a hand over her forehead as he concentrated on listening to her lungs. When he turned his head to glance at her she felt a flutter in her chest, turning her gaze to Crowley, who was smiling at her.

"Dr. Crowley?" She only called him that when she was irritated with him.

"Mia?" His eyebrow raised in question as he glanced over where Dean was directing the ambulance to east wing, calling for respiratory and racemic epi in the walkie talkie as the ambulance rolled past. Mia looked over at Dean again, chewing on her lower lip as she studied him.

"He'll do."

* * *

The sky was filled with the colors of morning as Mia walked out to the parking lot, zipping up her leather jacket in the brisk morning air and reaching in her pocket for her leather gloves as someone yelled her name. Turning she saw Dean jogging up to her, stopping and smiling down at her, his green eyes twinkling.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She looked up at him, taking in his green eyes and strong jaw, his broad chest covered in a tight grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket in his hand.

"For what?" He laughed and she tried to ignore the way it made his eyes light up, his full lips curving into a smile.

"Your approval, you're pretty bad ass." She smiled brightly and Dean felt desire slam into his gut, if he thought she was attractive when she was barely acknowledging his presence then seeing her lush lips smiling up at him, her blue eyes bright with excitement, well then she was possibly the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her cheeks flushed and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, that's pretty impressive coming from you."

"From me?" She nodded, biting her lip and avoiding his gaze.

"Crowley has me review resumes and I had friends in the 64th Airborn." She watched as the shadows darkened his eyes, his gaze leaving her face and concentrating on the tips of her black boots.

"I'm sorry." His voice was thick with emotion and she instantly felt bad for bringing up what was possibly the worst day of his life.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, from what I heard, you were a hero. You can't save them all Dr. Winchester, no matter how much we want to." Her voice was soft, making him look up at her, his eyes softening and she felt a tug at her heart. She reached out, her hand coming up to his shoulder and hesitating before she touched him, feeling the warmth of his skin radiate through his thin shirt. He held her gaze, seeing her eyes widen and her lips part as his hand came up to cover hers, the wind picked up and her hair blew over her shoulder, the dark waves pulling at him as he caught the scent of jasmine.

"Call me Dean." Her lips turned up in the smallest of smiles and she nodded, pulling her hand from his and running it through her hair nervously.

"Dean…I'll see you later." She turned to walk away and he reached out, grabbing her hand and noticing the other carried a black helmet.

"Wait…at least let me buy you breakfast." She looked down where his hand held her wrist, amazed at how small her hand looked in his larger one. She pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't do the socializing thing." He shrugged, hoping she didn't see the disappointment in his eyes.

"No problem, see you tomorrow night." She nodded and turned away, heading over to a black Harley and Dean watched as she pulled her hair back and then slipped her helmet on, her long legs straddling the bike as she starting it up, the low rumble cutting through the quiet morning. As she drove off he shook his head, _not what you need Winchester_ , he thought as he turned and walked over to his Impala, getting in and starting it up, sitting there and eventually lowering his forehead to touch the steering wheel. He closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing as he started to hear the explosion. He could feel the panic in his chest, that clawing fear as he heard their screams, felt the fire lick at his skin. His fist pounded the dash and he felt his breathing slow, whispering softly.

"I'm sorry Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Dean approached the command center, it was his fourth shift this week and he sipped his coffee, preparing himself for another night of life and death at St Angeles. Mia was standing in the middle of a huddle, talking on the phone, the way she rubbed her neck and bit her lips signaling to Dean that something wasn't right.

"ETA?" She waited and shook her head, pointed to Cas raising her hand in the air and circling it around. Cas nodded and ran to center stage, pulling out gowns and gloves, several others following suit as Mia came out of the command and they all followed her, awaiting their orders.

"Ok people, its about to get nasty. Downtown bus accident, 2 city buses and several cars involved with multiple extractions taking place. We are operating under Code Red but this will send us into the Black, Meg and Ruby take the east wing, empty as many beds as you can with Dr. Gabriel, Crowley is with the CNO and opening over flow ICU, so get 'em upstairs. Cas, take your interns and greet the buses, direct to triage if possible. Dr. Winchester and Dr. Singer are our attendings tonight. There have been three casualties on the scene and we've got at least 10 en route. Time to rock and roll." Mia grabbed a gown and headed to the doors, Dean on her heels and asking questions.

"Blood bank and OR?" She turned to him and grimaced, making him swear softly.

"Blood bank is low, but not critical, the nurses know to do lines and pull labs for type and screens on all traumas, but we need to conserve on the O neg. OR has 2 suites open with a third possibly available in an 30 minutes once the team arrives. Cardio, neuro, and ortho have paged in their back ups." Dean nodded, not surprised that she had already done everything he would have asked her to do. He'd been at St. Angeles for a week and he had yet to see her slow down, she was there every night and often already working when he got on the floor. She motivated her staff, she taught the interns to start IVs and triage, the residents came to her with questions and she coached them on approaching attendings. She never faltered, never missed a step and he understood why Crowley put his trust in her. She was the one that made it all work, night after night, she kept it running like a well oiled machine and he admired her for that.

"Why didn't you go to med school?"

"What?" She stopped and looked at him, her eyes narrowed and he saw the way her shoulders tensed.

"Med school, you should go...you're smarter than any doctor I know and they way you run this place. The chaos, it never gets to you, you never miss a beat." She bit her lip and looked away, for a moment he thought he saw tears in her eyes as her face paled slightly, but when she looked back at him, Mama was back in control.

"I'm good where I am." She walked away as the first ambulance pulled in, followed by three more as she pulled open the doors of the first one, Cas and his residents at her side. Dean turned his attention to the next medic, grabbing Kevin, the second year resident he had on his service and gritted his teeth as he opened the doors, the smell of burned flesh greeting him instantly.

"Get him out and get him in center stage, call the burn unit, tell them to be ready for multiple incomings. Mia!" The smell of diesel fuel hit him and he yelled for her instinctively, seeing her running beside a gurney.

"What?"

"Decon! It's diesel fuel." She nodded and directed the gurney to another set of doors, their decon entrance always ready and waiting under her watch. She ran up to him and grabbed the side of the stretcher, looking down at the patient who's entire right side was covered in burns.

"They said a small fire had started, nothing like this." She looked up at this EMT and he grimaced.

"A car blew on impact into a telephone pole, this is the driver, the other one is a passenger, the rest of these should be ok. The fire was contained pretty quickly and as far as I know, nothing else has sparked since." Mia nodded and she let the rail go and watched as Dean directed the residents through the decon entrance, hearing him swear softly and stare off into space.

"Dean?" He turned, she never called him that when they were working and he could see the concern in her eyes.

"I'm good, go Mama, clock is ticking." She nodded and jogged over to the next medic, watching him go through the double doors as more medics flooded the bay. It was going to be a long 12 hours.

* * *

"Hey Mia!" Mia turned, a yawn escaping her as she left the locker room, helmet in hand.

"Hey Meg, what's up?" The petite nurse fell in step with her and Mia clocked out, glad she was off tonight.

"A couple of us are going to Ramone's, wanna come?" Mia rolled her eyes, Ramone's meant tequila shots and bad decisions, it was a popular bar down the street and many of the night shift ER staff considered the hole in the wall restaurant to be their official hangout. Considering the amount of time they all spent together working, spending more time together after hours with alcohol involved usually led to hookups and that usually led to drama. Mia liked to avoid the drama as much as possible.

"I'll pass Meg, I've got some stuff to drop of for Crowley then I'm going home and going to bed. I may not get out of it until I have to come back here." Meg frowned, wishing her friend would take a break once in awhile.

"Mia, come on...maybe we can get that sexy Dr. Winchester to join us." Mia bit her lip, the last thing she needed was more time with Dean, working side by side with him was turning out to be distracting enough.

"No thanks Meg, have fun." Meg headed out the door and Mia turned to head to Crowley's office, using her badge to get in and then dropping off the folders on his desk with her notes on the training program she wanted to design for the nurses. She placed a post it on top and reminded him about their meeting next week. With a yawn she headed out of his office and down the hall, replying to a text message to her mom as she walked, her head down and her eyes tired, she never saw him coming out of the on call room.

"Woah!"

"Ouch!" Dean grimaced as her helmet connected with his knee when she collided with him, his hands coming up to grip her shoulders as she dropped her phone and stumbled slightly. He steadied her and they both laughed.

"Sorry, I was texting and walking...which is apparently dangerous." She bent to pick up her phone just as he did, swearing when their heads collided and she saw stars.

"Son of a bitch." Dean grumbled as her head bounced off his, reaching out stop her. "Just don't move, you're a walking hazard."

"And you have a hard head." She rubbed her forehead as he picked up her phone, handing it to her with a smile.

"Not the first time I've heard that." She raised her eyebrow and laughed, making him smile in surprise. It was the first time he'd seen her completely at ease since he met her and he had to admit, he liked it. She was dressed in her usual jeans and boots, a blank tank top and a red leather jacket completing the look, her messenger bag across her body.

"No, I'm sure its not. Have a good day Dr. Winchester." She started to walk past him when he caught her by the arm, his green gaze peering down at her until she was biting her lip nervously.

"Listen, I'm new around here...know of a good place for breakfast, possibly with whiskey?" She smiled, her eyes avoiding his.

"Sure, Ramone's its on Parker Street, about two clicks from here...most of the night shifters will be there, its kind of our unofficial hangout." Dean's eyes narrowed, studying her face as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and put her phone away.

"Clicks?" He watched as her eyes closed and she swore softly. "Not exactly civilian lingo."

"No, its not...I'm not, well I am, but only recently. Army, 2 tours." She avoided his eyes, suddenly warm and uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You're full of secrets, aren't you Mama?" She nodded and turned away, stepping out into the bright sunlight and feeling his eyes on her as she crossed the street and into the lot, desperate to get out of his line of sight, desperate to get him out of her mind.

* * *

Mia sat on her back porch, nursing a beer as she watched her dogs, Max and Flip chase each other around the yard. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the sun, thankful for a day of rest but finding her mind at anything by ease. Images flashed and she changed her breathing, hoping to stop the flashback but it came rushing through. Once she had pushed the images back, she stood and went into the house, she was halfway through her day off and already her nerves were fried. Grabbing her phone and walking to the bedroom she quickly grabbed her gym back and headed out to the gym, hoping to burn off this energy and clear her mind.

Once at her local gym she quickly warmed up by running a mile, once she felt loose, she grabbed her wraps and wrapped up her hands before heading over to the punching bag. She put her earbuds in, selecting the heaviest playlist she had and rolling her shoulders as Five Finger Death Punch started to play. Her mind cleared as she threw the first punch, the images that plagued her earlier disappearing as she kicked and punched her demons away.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked into the break-room and rubbed his eyes, he was beyond exhausted and he still had six hours left in his shift. The last two weeks were a blur of shifts in the ER, meetings, certifications classes and somewhere in between all of that he managed some sleep and a few meals. It was a Wednesday and so far a decent shift, enough downtime that someone had mentioned there was food in the break-room and he had time to investigate it. He found Cas and Ruby in the room when he entered, his eyes widening at the various dishes spread out.

"Damn, is it someone's birthday?" Cas laughed and shook his head as he finished chewing.

"Not today, this is typical after Mama has a day off. She likes to cook and we like to eat, so she brings in a big spread for us a few times a month. Tonight's feature is Philly cheese-steak sliders, broccoli salad, vegetable lasagna and an assortment of pies." Dean's mouth watered as he piled a few sliders on his plate and then wandered over to the pies, reaching for the pecan just as Mia walked into the break-room.

"Mama you've outdone yourself again, see you back out there, gotta burn off that apple pie." Mia laughed at Ruby as she rubbed her stomach and headed out the door, Cas following her and leaving Mia and Dean alone in the room.

"Oh my god." Dean mumbled as he took a bite of apple pie and turned to sit down at a table, his eyes lighting up when he saw Mia watching him. Her eyebrow cocked up like it so often did around him and he swallowed quickly and nodded at his plate. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." Mia grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee, stirring in cream and sugar as Dean continued.

"I freaking love it." She shook her head and turned to head out, his voice stopping her. "You're not going to make me eat alone are you? I've never even seen you sit down, come on, they can survive ten minutes without you out there."

Dean pushed out the seat across from him, a slight smirk on his face as he saw her hesitate before walking back over to him and taking a seat. She sipped her coffee and then picked up a fork from the basket on the table, surprising Dean when she leaned over and stole a bite of his pecan pie.

"Hey! I didn't say anything about sharing!" He laughed as she stuck out her tongue before putting the bite of pie in her mouth.

"Its implied when you invite someone to sit with you, besides you have like half a pie on your plate."

"Touche. I love pie and this pie, is freaking awesome." Dean kept eating, occasionally asking her questions about the status of patient in the ER between bites. They kept the talk professional for a little while, then he changed gears, curious about her time in the military. He asked how long she served and her eyes darkened as she answered.

"Six years, I went in after getting my BSN and paramedic certification. You?" He sipped his coffee and sat back, not missing that she answered personal questions with as little information as possible.

"Eight years, I went in after I finished my first year of residency. You said you did two tours, when?" She looked down at her empty coffee cup and back up at the clock, she needed to get out of here and back to work. She could feel his eyes on her and she lifted her head, biting her lip and for the first time Dean saw a flash of uncertainty on her face. He leaned forward, his forearms resting on the table, his hands an inch from hers and he fought to not reach out and touch her soft skin.

"Um I got to Baghdad in August of 2004 for a year long tour and then I went back right before Phantom started , I got out after that tour." Mia kept her eyes down, focusing on the tips of his fingers. She didn't want to think about this, let alone say the words aloud. Her eyes traced the veins in his hands as she slowed her breathing, her mind clearing enough that she could lift her eyes to his face.

Dean stayed silent, his vision blurred as he thought about her in a war-zone, one he had seen personally three times first as a young marine grunt, then twice as a doctor. War had taken all the best parts of him and crushed them into dust that disappeared in the wind. He wondered if Mia felt the same, as if she had left her soul there to be swallowed by the devil himself. He still heard their screams, his brothers perishing before his eyes, their voices calling to him, begging for a savior.

"Dr. Winchester, we need to go...Dean...Winchester eyes up!" She grabbed his hands, her voice cutting through the darkness and he grabbed her hands, pulling her to him as he fought to pull air into his burning lungs. His eyes met hers, the bright blue pulling him towards the light. His hands laced with hers as he filled his lungs with clean air, holding on to his anchor as he spoke.

"Mia..." her name fell from his lips and she stood, pulling him up with her, stepping towards him and she slid her hands up his arms, feeling the muscles tense beneath the cold sweat on his skin.

"Come back to me." His eyes focused on her lips, seeing them move as her words reached him slowly. He took another deep breath and everything cleared, avoiding her gaze he nodded, breaking their hold and rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed it and glanced at the message, seeing why she needed him to focus.

"Three incoming?" She nodded and watched him, seeing the determined gaze in his eyes and the tensed line of his jaw. His chest rose with another deep breath and he clipped back to his side, finally meeting her gaze.

"Let's go, we have work to do." He brushed past her and she paused, wondering if he was ready for this, but she pushed it away. She knew small details of what he had been through, but the panic in his eyes, that she knew all too well. She sighed and followed him out, squaring her shoulders as she grabbed the trauma gown and followed him out to the bay, seeing him run up to an ambulance and yank open the doors. Shouting orders as he worked, the team following him with ease.

"Mama! Need you over here!" Dr. Gabrielle's voice broke her thoughts and she turned to run to him, pushing her thoughts far away and focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

Mis sipped her coffee the next morning, going over the master schedule in her small office she shared with several other charge nurses, including Meg and Ruby. She penciled in a few changes and turned the page, her eyes narrowing when she saw a discrepency for the upcoming weekend. She double checked her email and didn't seen anything from Crowley explaining the error so she stood slowly, her body reminding her that she had already put in twelve hours on the floor and sixteen hour shifts were making her old before her time. She knocked on Crowley's open door, smiling when he motioned her in as he hung up the phone.

"What do you need Mama?" She laughed, 3 years of working together and they had a love-hate relationship at times, but she knew she wouldn't be standing here today without him.

"What did you do to the schedule? I had everything laid out for the conference this weekend, now it's all jacked up!" She lifted her eyebrow, her meticulous attention to detail and Crowley's gift for mucking everything up was a never ending feud. She took over the physician schedule almost a year ago and every month, Crowley changed it at the last minute, leaving her with a mountain of work to do.

"Meg is going to be pulled from the conference, Dr. Gabrielle's mother is sick so he's leaving for Detroit, which means either you or Meg needs to be in charge all weekend. Dr. B was going to take my administrative on call for the weekend but he will need to be working, which means all hell will break loose about an hour after he arrives."

"Ah shit...not Dr. B." Mia groaned as she sat down in the chair, putting her feet up on the desk and earning an eyebrow raise from Crowley. He refrained from speaking as she tossed the schedule on his desk and continued. "So Balthazar is going to come in here and fuck everything up?"

"Sebastian is hardly a fuck up Mia...he's just less structured than you." Mia rolled her eyes and pictured Seb Balthazar with his dashing good looks, bright blue eyes, and charming French accent. The man was a walking black cloud in the ER, if something bad was going to happen, it would happen under his watch. His last rotation as the attending over a weekend had seen their highest number of patients seen, but also correlated with a full on fist fight in center stage between himself and the abusive husband of a woman who died from her injuries, also causing the death of her unborn child. The man blamed the staff for the loss of his wife, Sebastian had quickly corrected him and explained it was the metal baseball bat he beat her with in the backyard as the neighbors watched and called the police. Mia had to admit, the man deserved the solid knockout Seb had delivered, but she had been caught in the crossfire and ended up getting a busted lip as she took a glancing blow while trying to help get Seb off the man.

"So Seb and Meg over the weekend? I will get more volunteers for on call, you're going to need them. Who is replacing Meg and you for the conference?" Crowley brought his hand up and stroked his beard, a small grin coming to his face as she grew uneasy.

"We only have the budget for two of you, so Dr. Winchester will be accompanying you to the trauma conference." Mia swallowed and felt her shoulders bristle, a long weekend in Houston with Dr. Dean Winchester instead of her closer friend and valued colleague wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"You know, I can always stay behind, if you want to go, we should be fine."

"No, my wife informed me I'm going to my daughter's piano recital Saturday and brunch with her family on Sunday and you know I don't tell my wife no, at least not out loud where she can here me." Crowley gave an exaggerated sigh and Mia laughed, penciling in the changes needed to the schedule and making a few notes.

"Right, so Dr. Winchester has the information he needs? I have copies if you need me to email him?"

"Already taken care of, finish up and go home Mia, you're back tonight and despite what your peers think...I know you're not a robot." She nodded and gathered her things, heading back to her office to finish up her work and then heading home, hoping for a few peaceful hours of sleep before she returned.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Meg, you got a minute?" Dean walked up to the petite nurse as they headed into the hospital to start another busy shift and let out a nervous laugh as she smirked and spoke.

"It takes longer than a minute Doc." Dean shook his head, Meg was shameless but he liked her, she had a way of keeping them all laughing when there was nothing to laugh about.

"I'll keep that in mind. I know you went with Crowley and Mama to the conference last year, just wondering if you could tell me what to expect?" Mia crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow at Dean.

"Its a trauma conference, lots of people talking about trauma and giving demonstrations on what to do in traumas. I just went along last year because Mia and I cut out early Saturday evening and go to this big rock festival on Sunday." Dean's eyes widened and Meg smirked at him, having watched him and Mia together over the last few weeks it was easy to see there was a connection, but Meg also knew Mia would fight it every chance she could.

"So Mia is going to a rock festival on Sunday by herself?" Meg shook her head, reaching in to her back pocket and producing a ticket and handing it to Dean.

"No, you're going with her and she likes to road trip down to Houston, I've seen that Impala of yours, looks like a damn fine road trip car to me." Dean smiled, putting the ticket in his wallet and slinging an arm around Meg as they walked towards the building.

"You're alright Meg, I don't care what Cas says."

* * *

Dean walked out to the ambulance bay, glancing around as the team assembled, a three car pile up was on the way in with four incoming and two were unconscious at the scene. He looked over to see Mia joining them, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the way she chewed her bottom lip as she watched the approaching flashing lights. Her eyes narrowed and Dean leaned over to get a line of her sight, but was unable to see what held her attention as the first ambulance arrived. He saw her head out into the darkness as the second ambulance pulled up, losing sight of her as the rain continued to fall in thick sheets.

An hour later they had one off to surgery for a pelvic fracture, another in CT scan and intubated with a suspected spinal injury and two more with less serious injuries waiting to be admitted. Dean finished talking with the father of his patient, trying to reassure him that despite the severity of his son's fracture pelvis, he was likely to make a full recovery. He accepted the man's firm handshake, grateful he could deliver hopeful new for once and pointed him in the direction of the surgical waiting room, making his way to the command center as he signed off on a chart.

"Where's Mama?" Dean looked up and saw Cas standing in front of him, his expression bewildered as the resident glanced around the empty command center.

"She's probably with your patient in CT." Cas shook his head and Dean let his gaze wonder around the overcrowded and busy ER, hoping to see her face.

"No, she wasn't with me on Dr. Singer's patient, Ruby is with him in CT. Meg was with you, right?" Dean nodded, setting down the chart and stepping up into the command center, narrowing his eyes as he let his gaze roam across the sea of bodies.

"Check the waiting room Cas and call me on the radio with her twenty." Cas nodded and set off, taking note of Dean's worried expression with concern as he headed over to staging.

"Meg have you seen Mia?" Dean found the young blond nurse directing several interns in cleaning up and resetting center stage, his eyes running over staging without seeing the tall beauty typically at the center of their storm. Meg looked up from the RSI cart she was stocking, glancing around quickly before she answered.

"Nope, last time I saw her was with the incoming, I thought she was with Cas and Singer?" Dean shook his head, chewing on his lip as he heard Cas's voice cackle over the radio.

"Winchester, no sign of Mama." Dean grabbed his clip on mic and responded.

"Roll call, any sign of Mama?" He waited as each area came over the speaker, the knife in his gut twisting deeper as each area came back as a negative, no sighting of their leader in the last hour, all trauma staff reporting her last locale as the ambulance bay over an hour ago. He waited to see if she responded, counting to thirty before he turned to Meg.

"Get Crowley on the phone, until I saw otherwise, lock it down. I'm going outside, send security." Dean reached down into his combat boot, some habits never die, he thought as he pulled out the tactical knife he never failed to carry, holding it in his palm as Meg dashed off and he headed out into the dark and stormy night.

* * *

Mia was shivering, the rain pelting her body as she leaned over the body of a small child, willing her hands to stop shaking as she continued to grab rain soaked gauze and pack the gushing abdominal wound. Her motions were automatic, her mind racing as she glanced up at the man standing over her, watching him pace as she held pressure on the wound and spoke.

"Please! Let me take him inside, we can help him, he needs a surgeon." The man began shouting at her, his voice rising as he spoke to her in a thick Spanish accent.

"No! You help mi hijo. Que lo llevaran lejos de mi." _My son. They will take him away from me._

"Me puede ayudar a usted, por favor déjeme le ayudo , que se está muriendo." _I can help you, please let me help him, he's dying._ Mia pleaded with him, her eyes darting down to see the bandages soaked in blood and knowing she didn't have much time left. The little boy was maybe 7 years old, his lips blue from the cold as she nodded to the little girl counting to ten and squeezing the ambu-bag, helping her brother breathe.

 _One hour earlier..._

 _Mia opened the doors of the last ambulance, her mind distracted as she listened to the medic rattle of stable vital signs and something about a leg injury. She glanced at the patient, her eyes running from the top of his head to his toes, seeing nothing alarming other than an ankle already splinted but swelling badly. She directed them towards the west hall, grabbing a bag off the medic before she closed the doors and the last set of sirens shut off, her eyes searching the dark for the figure she kept seeing darting between cars._

 _She walked out into the dimly lit parking lot, passing several rows of cars before she saw the young girl shivering in the rain, noticing the blood on her pink shirt and kneeling down in front of her. The girl didn't speak, she simply grabbed Mia's hand and pulled, making the hair raise on the back of her neck as she looked back toward the hospital. No one was left in the bay so she clicked her radio, sighing when she didn't get a response and remembering her battery had died just before she took the trauma call. Biting her lip, she let the little girl lead her, feeling her instincts kick in and her heart race as the neared the back of the lot and rounded a beat up compact car, the door open and a little boy laying on the ground._

 _Just as she rounded the door the little girl let go of her hand and stepped away, Mia's eyes going to the boy and she gasped, seeing two bleeding holes to the boys abdomen and his chest barely moving as he struggled to breath. She felt the bag slip off her shoulder, tears well up in her eyes as she turned to the little girl to tell her to run for help, the words dying in throat as she felt the cold metal press up to her neck._

 _She knew she wasn't going to make it out of this without losing her life or the boy's, maybe even both as the man pressed the gun to her temple. His hand gesturing to the boy, calling him his son, asking for her help, telling her to not scream or she would die. Mia nodded and sank to her knees, her voice shaking as she told him her every move before she made it. Opening the medic a bag, listening for lung sounds and barely hearing anything over the roar of the wind, placing the tube in the boys throat and teaching the girl to count and squeeze the bag, telling her not to look as her brother's blood spilled to the ground and soaked into Mia's uniform._

 _She began dressing the wound, knowing her attempts were in vain, even in the best scenarios saving this boy would be difficult and she was losing this battle fast. She closed her eyes and said a prayer, hoping someone was listening to her silent cries_.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was crouched beside a large blue truck, he could see Mia kneeling on the ground and the man pacing over her, gritting his teeth when he saw the lamp light catch the metal of the gun in his hand. He saw the boy on the ground, saw Mia covered in blood and knew this situation was going south and fast. He had tried to radio for security, but his radio was cutting out and all he heard in response was static. He reached for his phone, sending a quick text to Crowley and hoped help was on the way as he stuck close to the truck and weaved through the shadows until he was on the other side of the compact car the man had obviously driven in. He could see blood in the backseat, several beer bottles, but no other weapons. The man's voice rose over the wind, asking Mia for help, pleading that no one took his son away. Dean tried to maneuver himself to catch Mia's eye, but it was impossible, she was focused on the gun and her patient.

Dean slipped to the front of the car, the man's back to him and the gun lowed to his side, he took a deep breath and sprung forward, seeing Mia cover the little boy and pull the girl down with her in hopes of protecting them. He grunted as he connected with the man, his training kicking in and managing to disarm the man and kick the gun away quickly. Not losing momentum he slipped his arm around the man's neck, using his other arm as leverage as he slowly applied pressure to the man's carotid and they fell to the ground.

Mia watched as Dean tackled the man to the ground, throwing herself over the little boy and pulling the girl down as she heard the gun clatter to the pavement. She shouted for the little girl to stay down and crawled on the ground until she was reaching under the car, hearing Dean and the man struggle as her fingertips grazed the grip and she pulled it towards her, turning on her back and aiming for the man just as his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed.

Dean locked eyes with Mia, seeing her grip the gun tightly and her breath coming in gasps as she watched for any sign of movement from the man. Dean eased up his grip, feeling the man's breathing slow but steady as he lowered his unconscious body to the ground. He got to his feet and scrambled over to Mia, seeing her release the clip of the gun and pop the chamber, disarming the weapon and handing it to him.

"Mia?" She shook her head, not wanting to talk, just wanting to keep moving as she grabbed the ambu-bag and started to pick up the little boy. Dean grabbed her arm and she shrugged him off, hauling the boy up in her arms as he grabbed the little girl and the medic bag, both of them making haste towards the hospital just as security and several staff members started to cross the parking lot. He watched as Mia placed the little boy on a gurney, her head bent low to Dr. Singer as she rattled off her field assessment. Cas came up to him and took the little girl as the team disappeared with the boy on the gurney, Mia standing next to Crowley on the ambulance ramp. The police were arriving in the far parking lot, another team of staff waiting to go out and gather up the unconscious assailant.

"Mia!" Dean's head whipped around as Crowley shouted at Mia, seeing her staring off into space as Crowley approached her. Dean stopped him and stood in front of Mia, her eyes seeming to go right through him as he held up his hands in front of her, something about her stance telling him not to touch her.

"Mia you gotta look at me, come on, talk to me, are you hurt?" Her eyes struggled to focus, her teeth chattering and her lips trembling at he realized it wasn't rain drops streaming down her face. Tears streamed down her face as she squared her shoulders and looked at him, shaking her head slowly.

"Get her inside Dean, look her over." Crowley saw their small exchange and took a step back, ushering the rest of his staff inside as to not overwhelm Mia.

"Mia, can you walk?" She shook her head and he reached up, her body rigid as he pulled her trauma gown off, handing it off to Ruby as she passed him a fresh pair of gloves and he waved her off, waiting until she went inside before taking a step towards Mia. When he didn't get a reaction he put his hand on her arm, guiding her towards the door, watching as she raised her chin and took a few steps towards the door.

"That's it Mia, we just need to look you over and get you warm." His voice was soothing and she followed him, his hand loosely at her elbow as they bypassed center stage for a less traveled hallway, leaving the ER behind and slowly making their way to the physician's locker room.

Dean opened the door, going in first and making sure it was empty before she followed him, her body noticeably trembling now as he locked the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the room, her scrubs clinging to her as her gaze fixed on the floor. Dean swallowed hard, not sure where to start as he came to stand in front of her.

"Mia, I need to look you over. Do you want me to get Ruby to help you change?" He waited, keeping his hands at his sides as she trembled harder in front of him, tears streaming down her face. Her head shook slowly, her hands gripping her scrub top as she tried to pull it off.

"Can I help?" He kept his tone low and she nodded as he stepped closer, his hands covering hers and feeling her cold skin as he helped her pull the top up and over her head. He swallowed hard and knelt before her, helping her step out of her shoes and then her scrub pants. Dean let his eyes wander over her from the tip of her toes, up toned calves and thighs as he stood, trying not to notice the way her hips flared in the black boy shorts she wore or the way they didn't entirely cover her rounded backside. He bit back a smile at her pierced belly button and continued over her chest covered in basic black sports bra, her strong shoulders trembled and he found himself wanting to study the tattoo that covered her left shoulder but moved to let his eyes roam her back. She had more tattoos scattered on her skin, but he was too busy taking her in to make sure she wasn't injured to study them, his shoulders sagging in relief when he saw nothing. He came to stand in front of her, no longer feeling the cold of his own wet clothing as his eyes found hers. He raised his hand to cup her face before he could stop himself, watching as her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch.

Mia felt the warmth of his calloused hand and something inside her snapped and she launched herself in his arms, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her shoulders shook with silent tears, her body molding to his warmth, feeling his arms come around her as he held her tightly.

Dean stood there in shock as she clung to him, a shy smile on his lips as he tightened his hold on her, trying to ignore the way she felt in his arms. Her body was strong but she had soft curves that molded themselves to him in a way that he knew would soon start to be evident to her if he didn't focus on something else. He looked down as she shifted, her eyes lifting to his and he couldn't bear to see them still wet with tears as he saw the fear and panic in her eyes.

"You're safe now Mia." She nodded and took a shaky breath, shivering and realizing that she was half naked and plastered to him. She found herself reluctant to let go of him, his arms around her waist and the solid wall of his chest were comforting and warm. She closed her eyes and tightened her arms around his neck, bring her chin up to rest on his shoulder, almost standing on her tip toes to reach. His cheek was rough with stubble and it tickled her ear, sending a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with being chilled to the bone. She turned her head and pushed her face into his neck, smelling the cologne he always wore lingering on his skin mixed with the smell of rain and well...Dean, god he smells good, she thought with a small smile.

Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could stand her nuzzling his neck with her face, her skin unbearably soft and a soft moan escaping her or him, he couldn't be sure. He was drowning in her, all he could feel and smell was Mia and he turned his head towards her, his eyes closing as she lifted her head and his lips found hers.

Mia felt her body stiffen as Dean's lips brushed against hers, their breath mingling as they both froze on contact. She felt his whole body harden as if he was waiting for her to push him away and her brain started screaming for her to give in to the urge to run from him, but with a moan she pressed her lips to his.

Dean felt her lips press to his and all thought left his head, his mouth slanted over hers and with a groan he deepened the kiss, her mouth opening and her teeth grazing his bottom lip. Desire shot straight to his groin and his hands ran over her hips, never missing a beat as he grabbed her legs and lifted her up.

Mia felt the cold metal of the door hit her back as she clawed at Dean's shirt, feeling his lips leave hers long enough for her to yank it up and over his head and toss it on the floor. She threaded her hands through his hair and pulled his head back, her lips demanding on his as he let her take control of the kiss. She sucked his bottom lip, loving the way it made his hands dig into her thighs.

"Mia?" A loud knock at the door had her head snapping up so fast she hit it on the door, a string of curses leaving Dean's mouth as Ruby's voice came from the other side of the door.

"What?" Mia answered, feeling Dean's hold on her loosen and he set her down, the feel of her feet on the floor shocking her back to reality.

"The police need a statement."

"I'll be out in ten." Dean stepped away from her, grabbing his shirt off the floor as she spoke.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm not." He cut her off, pulling on his shirt as she went over to the shelves of physician scrubs and grabbing something to wear. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Look, you were terrified tonight and I know its not because you were at gun point, you're were a soldier, that doesn't just go away. I'm betting it had something to do with the kid, but I can't make you tell me."

"I can't do this here." Her voice shook and she hated herself for feeling vulnerable, hated him for making her feel that way.

"Fine, Meg told me about the conference, said you guys always do a road trip. Text me your address, I'm picking you up Friday at one. Meg already gave me her ticket to the festival you were planning on going to, so I guess you're stuck with me." Mia felt her face flush, knowing Meg would use the conference as an excuse to set her up with Dean, she had been pestering her about the 'hot doctor' for a week now. She pulled the shirt over her head, tying her scrub bottoms and bending over to grab her shoes.

"Sounds fucking perfect."

* * *

Dean was pretty sure being in the middle of a hot zone in Afghanistan had been more enjoyable than the last two hours riding in the car with Mia. She had been waiting on her porch when he pulled up, greeted him with a gruff good morning, put her bag in the back seat and promptly slid her ear phones on and tuned him out. She had big sunglasses on and was sprawled across the front seat, her long legs encased in worn jeans with several holes in the them and her feet propped up on the dash of his car. He wasn't entirely sure she was even awake at this point, but they were almost to the hotel in Houston so she would have to talk to him eventually.

Mia knew he was watching her, hoping she would give in and talk to him, but she continued with the silent treatment, her mind busy with remembering the kiss in the locker room. It was going to be nearly impossible to avoid him all weekend, not to mention rude and childish on her part. She just wished she could figure out why he was under her skin. _How about the part where he's fucking gorgeous?_ She bit back a smile, yeah he was something to look at alright, over six feet of pure man was just the type she was usually attracted to. He had the body of a soldier, tall with broad shoulders, hands that were never afraid to get dirty, but his face... _that goddamn beautiful face_. Eyes like emeralds with laugh lines that crinkled when he smiled, lips that most women were jealous of, full and perfect, and the spattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks just gave him the pinch of adorable that he needed. Even his car was great, a classic 1967 Impala and black, the perfect road trip vehicle. She wished he was an asshole, that there was some flaw to him, but all she could find so far was the good in him. He was a great doctor, someone she wanted to learn from, but more pressing, someone she wanted to let into her world and that scared her more than anything. Her heart was so battered and bruised, she wasn't sure it would survive another hit and giving Dean the chance to do that to her, it just seemed too risky.

"We're here." Her head lifted, realizing they were at the hotel when Dean spoke. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, taking off her headphones and looking at him.

"I'm beat, I'll see you at the conference tomorrow." Before he could protest she was out the door, grabbing her bag and heading in to the hotel to check in, leaving him behind for at least a few more hours. For another day, her heart was safe, but she knew she wouldn't be out of danger for long.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia walked into the large conference room, her eyes immediately searching for Dean but not finding him. She had managed to avoid him for most of the conference and now they were all gathering for the final presentation, she debated skipping it all together, but she had met Dr. Collins last year and really wanted to hear his presentation. She grabbed a bottled water from the refreshment table and crossed the room to find a seat, a familiar voice finding her in the crowd.

"Miss St John?" Mia's head snapped up, the voice from her past instantly making her heart beat a little faster.

"Dr. Tucker...I didn't know you were going to be here." She shook his hand, forcing a smile as she stared up at her former mentor.

"Last minute schedule change, how have you been? We miss you at OSU, any plans to return?" Mia bit her lip, struggling to answer as her throat constricted and she fought back tears.

"No sir, no plans to return...excuse me, I have to go find someone." Mia rushed away from a surprised Dr. Tucker, leaving the conference room at a hurried pace.

Dean watched the exchange, glad Mia had not noticed him watching from across the room. He recognized the man she was talking to and walked up to him, having met him a demonstration earlier in the day.

"Dr. Tucker, nice to see you again."

"Dr. Winchester, yes...enjoying the conference?" Dean continued to make small talk with the man, trying to steer the conversation to a point where he could ask how he knew Mia and finally he had his opportunity.

"So I see you know Mia, did you meet her last year with Dr. Crowley?"

"No, I knew Mia several years ago in Ohio, she was a student of mine." Dean's brow furrowed, intrigued by this new information on the mysterious woman.

"Really? I didn't know you taught nursing classes." Dr. Tucker laughed and shook his head, quick to correct the younger physician.

"I don't, Mia was a med student, she was a year shy of graduation when she left the program at OSU." Dean's eyes widened, too shocked to say anything more and soon they were interrupted by the start of the closing presentation. Dean took a seat but his mind was on Mia and her hidden past.

* * *

Dean stood outside Mia's door, hoping she hadn't ditched him and already left for the festival. He knocked, surprised when she opened her door with a smile.

"Hey, come on in." He followed her into her hotel room, watching as she sat on the bed and grabbed her shoes and pulled them on. She was dressed in jean shorts that looked tattered and worn, rested low on her hips so he got a good look at her waist as she stood. She had on a simple white tank top and what appeared to be a black bikini top on underneath.

"Have you been to a show like this before?" She stuffing her pockets with her ID, cash and her room card, then grabbing her sunglasses of the bedside table along with her phone.

"A concert, yes I've been to a concert before." Dean felt her eyes on him, starting at the tips of his boots and up his jeans, finally settling on his worn and faded Metallica shirt.

"This isn't your ordinary concert, its 20 bands and a shit ton of people, usually getting drunk and causing trouble. Do you even know the bands that are playing?" Dean's jaw tightened, he had looked up the festival last night on his laptop, he hadn't heard of most of the bands but he didn't venture out of the classic rock realm often.

"Its not my usual scene, but I'll manage, as long as its not some Britney Spears crap we're good." Mia laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no...Britney wouldn't be caught dead at this place."

* * *

It was nightfall and Dean was exhausted, his legs and back ached, but he had to admit...he was having a great time. The festival was unlike anything he had ever been to before, here he was the freak with no tattoos or piercings. Mia had taught him to help crowd surfers, grabbed his arm when he almost got himself tossed into a mosh pit, laughing as she pulled him away to safety. He liked seeing her like this, the worries she seemed to carry had faded away and she had been smiling all day. It was hot and crowded and he was having the time of his life. They had seen so many bands he lost count, but Mia was pulling him into the crowd for the last performance, her favorite band Breaking Benjamin was about to hit the stage. Once they were in a decent spot she tightened her grip on his arm as a few rain drops fell on them, pulling him down to talk into his ear.

"When they come out, this crowd is going to go apeshit." He could feel the shift as the lights on the stage started to flash, the crowd was humming with energy and they were in deep with no exit in sight. Mia was turning towards the stage, determined to stand beside him when he put his hands on her hips and then pulled her to stand in front of him.

"Stay in front of me." His voice was commanding, but his touch was gentle as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to rest back against his chest. She stiffened, but as the low rumblings of a bass thundered across the sea of people, she relaxed back into his embrace. Dean leaned down to rest his chin on her head as she sank back against him, the music starting and he could hear Mia singing along.

After several songs the energy of the crowd was electric, even though there were a few mosh pits that broke out for the most part everyone was enjoying the show, Mia was still in Dean's arms but his touch was starting to have an effect on her. He was so...protective, she thought with a smile. Any time someone came near them or the crowd surged from any direction, his grip tightened around her, shielding her from any harm. Her tank top had ridden up and she could feel his hands on her skin, causing her to bite her lip more than once when his hand flattened against her abdomen, seeming to burn and soothe her at the same time. She heard the crowd roar as a new song started playing, one of her favorites, 'Failure'. She closed her eyes, wanting to get lost and forget about everything but being in the crowd and being here with Dean.

It was her imagination that his head lowered and nuzzled her hair, but then his lips brushed against her shoulder and she smiled, his face pressing into her neck as she tilted her head and felt his tongue slide against her skin and find her ear. When his teeth nipped at the lobe she felt it like an electric current straight to the apex of her thighs, a moan escaped her lips and she felt his smile against her skin. She brought a hand up, grabbing his hair as he continued to nip and suck her ear, her neck, the sensitive skin along her jaw; he was determined to taste every inch he could reach. She looked around, no one seeming to pay them any attention as she felt his hand lazily caressing the bare flesh of her midriff as the other pulled her so close her bottom dug into his groin, where he was hard and straining for her. She licked her lips, the crowd cramming them closer together, his hand sliding up along her rib cage as moisture pooled between her legs. She felt desperate to be alone with him, felt the need to be consumed by him, so much that any fear she had was a distant memory.

Dean was growling in her ear, nudging her head around as his large hand covered her aching breast, kneading gently until her nipple was a hard pebble against his palm and making her breasts feel heavy. She turned her head, finding his lips waiting to claim hers, hot and damp as rain started to fall around them. Her skin was aflame, the rain like pinpricks as it fell on her skin and she moaned against his lips, wanting to be closer to him. He kept the kisses light, feathery as their breath mingled. The crowd moved and she turned in his arms, pressing herself to him as she looked into his eyes, seeing them darken as she bit her bottom lip and wrap her arms loosely around his neck. She could see the lights of the stage reflected in his gaze, but his eyes held so much more and she felt like she could stare into them forever.


	8. Chapter 8

The concert was over and as much as Dean had enjoyed the day and the music, walking the darkened streets of Houston from the festival to their hotel was turning out to be more interesting. He had Mia's hand in his as they walked briskly along the streets, enjoying the times they had to stop at crosswalks and she would raise her face to his for a kiss. She was lighthearted, smiling, even giggling when they reached their swanky hotel and walked into the lobby.

"We're a tad under dressed." He laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her over the the elevator and pressing the button, pulling her in with him once the car arrived. She pushed their floor then turned to him, taking him in as he leaned back against the wall. They were both sweaty and dirty, his hair was standing up in several directions and he had the start of a sunburn on his nose and cheeks. She put her hands on his chest, leaning in as he watched her with hooded eyes, she kissed his chin, the scruff there tickling her lips. The elevator stopped on their floor and they exited together, Dean taking her hand and leading her down the hall to her room.

Dean slowed his pace, ready to say goodnight to her outside her door and not push his luck, but she pulled at him and continued down the hall towards his room. She waited outside of the door expectantly and he said nothing as he got the key card and let them both in, following her into the room. She kicked off her shoes and he followed suit, padding barefoot over to her.

"Mia...I'm not expecting anything from you, you know that right?" She smiled and turned to him, taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom, reaching for his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Desire hummed along her skin as she trailed her fingers over his broad shoulders and down his muscled chest, her entire body ached with need.

"I know and I appreciate it, but I know when I've lost a fight and I can't say I'm disappointed in this loss." He said nothing as she turned from him and turned on the shower, letting the water get hot as he came up behind her and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. He turned her around and helped her out of her tank top, licking his lips slowly as she reached up and let her hair down, the silky black waves falling down around her shoulders. He stopped her as she reached for the tie of her bikini, pulling the strings himself and feeling his cock jump as it dropped to the floor and she undid her shorts, adding them to the pile at their feet.

"Jesus..." Dean felt his voice trail off as she stood before him, naked and unashamed. She was a Greek goddess in his eyes and he stared at her, unable to finish his thought. She smiled softly, her blue eyes darkening as steam started to build around them and she reached for the fly of his jeans. He brought his hands up and ran them through her hair, the silky strands wrapping around his fingers as he tilted her face up and claimed her mouth.

Somehow they managed to get his jeans and boxer briefs off in between kisses and Mia was panting against his lips as he backed her into the shower, his tongue demanding access to her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. He tasted her as the shower door closed behind him, the hot water hitting their bodies as he crushed her to him. Her aching nipples pressed against his slick skin as the water rained over them, causing her to whimper as his hard cock jumped against her belly.

Dean groaned into her mouth, sliding his hands up her smooth, wet skin and cupping her breasts in his hands. She was more than a handful and she moaned as he kneaded her flesh, almost crazed for his touch as she felt the wetness grow between her legs. He pushed her back against the wall, feeling her jump as her back went flush against the cool tile. His mouth left hers, trailing along her jaw and down her chest, roaming over the swell of her breast before a rosy tip disappeared into his mouth and her head fell back with a small thud. Her hands slid into his hair, tugging and pulling as he started a relentless assault with his mouth, sucking, licking and biting first one then the other as she first swore at him and then begged him to continue.

Her hips were rolling against him, her drenched thighs having very little to do with the shower as his hands came down to still her movements. She felt the coil tighten within as he continued his merciless torture on her breasts, making her wonder if she could come just from that alone.

"Dammit Dean." She bit out and she heard him laugh and she swore again, only making him lick his lips as he straightened to stare down at her. He smoothed her wet hair away from her face, watching as water drops clung to her long lashes. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were dark with need. He leaned down to kiss her again, his body trapping hers against the wall as her tongue tangled with his. His lips left hers and he kissed a trail down her body until he sank to his knees in front of her.

"No I need..." Her voice trailed off as he looked up at her, causing the words to die in her throat as she grabbed for something to hang on to and he lifted her leg up and over his shoulder, opening her up inches away from his eyes. Her thighs trembled and she closed her eyes, unable to watch as his head lowered and his hand slid along her thigh.

"I know what you need." He wasted no time, his tongue delving in and tasting her as she let out a sharp cry. Her wet pussy clenched as he found her clit circled it with the tip of his tongue achingly slow as he slid a finger inside of her. She could hear him murmuring, telling her how beautiful she was, how good she tasted, how much he wanted to be inside her and her entire body trembled as he drove her closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm going to fall." Her words came out as a whimper.

"I've got you." She felt his words vibrate against her.

"Dean-" He silenced her by latching on to her clit and sliding in a second finger, stretching her and curving them against the bundle of nerves inside her. A string of curses fell from her lips as he continued his torture, her hips moving against him, her free hand nearly ripping his hair out as her orgasm slammed in to her.

He felt her come apart and heard her cry out to him, her thighs clenching his head as he sucked every last bit of her orgasm from her, moaning as she clamped down on his fingers, her body bowing off the wall as she held on to the bar for dear life. As she started to come down from her high he let her leg slip off his shoulder, standing up and pulling her to him, standing under the spray as she melted against him. After a few moments he could feel her lips against his chest, soft kisses trailing all they way up to his jaw as she reached for the body wash, lathering up her hands and looking up at him with a smile. She started at his shoulders, turning him around and laughing as he moaned when she kneaded his shoulders and back. She turned him back around, taking her time in lathering him up, watching him close his eyes and relax.

His eyes flew back open as she took his cock in her hand, feeling the heavy length of him and her mouth watering at the site of him. He groaned as she caressed him, keeping her her touch light but aggressive enough to have him breathing heavy and ducking under the spray to rinse off. He pulled her hand away, grabbing the body wash and returning the favor, soaping up every inch of her body and then pushing her under the spray and turning the shower off once she was all clean. They laughed as they hastily dried each other off, Dean finally taking the towel from her and growling at her to hurry up. She towel dried her hair as he finished drying off, then squealed as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, dropping her in the middle of it and quickly joining her.

His lips found hers as she ran her hands up his back, enjoying the feel of him pressing her into the bed as he tried to rest his weight on his forearms. She could feel his cock heavy on her thigh and soon his hand was running down her body, searching for her and sighing as his finger dipped into the wetness. He circled her clit as she opened for him, his touch slow and teasing, but soon she was writhing beneath him, muttering against his lips for more. Dean swore as he slid one then two fingers inside her, feeling her muscles clench. Her nails scratched at his back and he shifted, his cock sliding along her folds and making her gasp as he pushed his way inside her.

"Fuck." Mia swore softly as she felt him settle in the cradle of her thighs, guiding himself inside her entrance and her head fell back as her eyes closed and she bit her lip. Dean watched her face flush, her swollen lips too tempting as he leaned down and traced them with the tip of his tongue, biting and sucking at her bottom lip as she whimpered softly. He stilled his hips, still not fully inside of her and groaning as her walls clenched him tightly. So many emotions flashed through her eyes, desire, astonishment, fear, need...the rapture of it all was like a drug as her eyes called to him.

"Don't stop." She whispered, her hips moving underneath him, the soft, wet oblivion pulling him in and he sank forward, burying himself inside her with a growl. She gasped as he slipped inside, stretching the tight walls of her pussy. He groaned as she clamped down on him, pausing to breathe as she started to move beneath him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging in to his ass as he pulled out and pushed forward again, her head tilting up against the pillow and exposing the column of her neck. He leaned forward and nipped at her skin, wringing a moan from her lips as she yielded to him, allowing him deeper with each thrust. His lips found hers and she kissed him with fervor, her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands in his hair. He kept the pace slow, wanting to savor her as she begged him for more.

"What do you want?" His voice was low, husky against her lips and she shivered at the sexiness that was all him. He pulled out, just leaving the tip of his cock resting in her and she whimpered against his lips. He rotated his hips, feeling the tight ring of muscle circle his tip, she gritted her teeth at him.

"Fuck me." His control snapped, his hands grabbing fistfuls of her hair as he rose above her and filled her again and again as she writhed beneath him, becoming his oblivion, his paradise. Her cries echoing off the walls as he drove her up and over the edge with abandon. She shattered around him, her walls clamping down on him as his own orgasm ripped down his spine and he filled her.

Mia could hear him calling to her, calling to God and the heavens as he sank into her, their sweat slicked bodies becoming a tangle of limbs as he rolled to his side, pulling her with him and her eyes closing. Her thoughts were scattered as she listened to his heart race in his chest, his lips on her fevered skin. He reached down and pulled the sheet over them, turning off the lights and plunging them into darkness as her breathing evened and sleep claimed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia was warm, too warm, as her eyes fluttered against the sunlight. With a small sigh she closed them tightly, not wanting to greet the morning just yet. She turned her face into her pillow, feeling strong arms tighten around her waist as sleep called to her.

Her eyes flew open, bright light making her them water as she felt Dean's breath on her neck, his body pressed into hers so tightly she wasn't sure where she ended and he began. Images from last night flashed in her mind and she felt her heart race, feeling him shift behind her.

"Morning after regrets?" His voice rumbled in his chest, his voice low and gritty with sleep as he pressed his lips to her ear. She closed her eyes, unable to determine if she was in fact regretting her night with him. His grip around her waist loosened and she felt him roll away from her. Biting her lip she turned, seeing him roll on to his back and put his hands behind his head, watching and waiting for her response.

"Still deciding." Something flickered in his eyes, a darkness that made her regret her words as she hugged the sheet over her breasts and turned to face him, resting her head in her hand and not meeting his gaze.

Dean watched her, the mental battle raging in her head clearly displayed in her troubled blue eyes. The way she bit her lip and stared at his naked torso making at least one part of him have a good morning.

"No regrets." Before he could respond she was rising up and over him, resting on all fours over him and her hair tickling his chest as she leaned down a pressed her lips to his quickly.

Dean laughed into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to lay on him as they continued to share several more soft, chaste kisses. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her relax into him until he absorbed all her weight, her lips lingering on his a little longer with each kiss. Finally she pulled away completely, her face an inch or two from his, her eyes searching his as she spoke.

"What about you…any regrets?"

"About last night? Or in general?" Her head tilted in thought, studying him and running her fingertips over his lips softly. She laughed when his teeth nipped at the pads gently.

"Both."

"No to last night, a few in general."

"Me too." She sighed as a far away look came over her face and Dean knew she was slipping away from him, to someplace that haunted her. Not willing to lose her just yet he slid his hands in her hair, pulling her down until he caught her lips in a kiss. She paused for a beat, then her tongue grazed his bottom lip and she was back with him, matching him move for move. His hands slid down her back, gripping her waist and pulling her fully against him, both of them moaning as her wetness spread on the hard planes of his abdomen. She smiled against his lips, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth and making him inhale sharply as his cock jumped against the curve of her ass.

Dean let her have control of the kiss, his hands slipping to her waist as she licked at his lips and pressed herself to him. He let his fingers lazily dance over her hips, pushing the sheet away and exposing her skin with each pass, feeling her thigh muscles clench as she ground her center in to him to try to gain some friction. He ran his hands back up her hips, hearing her moan in frustration as he danced over her eager mound and up to her breasts, her back arching as he tweaked her nipple and she pulled her lips from his.

"Tease." He chuckled but his eyes darkened, desire evident as she looked down at him and braced her hands on his broad shoulders. He sat up, pulling her to him, his hands flat on her back as he leaned into her and captured one nipple between his teeth. Mia shivered at the contact, her back arching as he nipped at her skin and then soothed the bite with his tongue. Ripples of pleasure coursed through her body, moans escaping her as he lavished her with attention, skillfully going from one sensitive peak to the other.

"Can I make you come from this alone?" She looked down, seeing and feeling him nuzzle her skin with the tip of his nose, his hair roughened cheek, those full lips and skilled tongue sending sparks through her each time he touched her.

"I don't know…" Her voice trailed off and he willingly took on the challenge, the little moans and mewls she made as his mouth moved over her pearly pink nipples spurring him on. Her hips were undulating and he could feel her arousal grow, her head thrown back and her body tensing as she reached for her release. Her hands were wound tightly in his hair, pulling to the point of pain as he pushed her higher and higher until she snapped, a cry leaving her as her orgasm coursed through her body and he felt her release on his stomach and thighs. He jerked his head back to watch her, her eyes closed, her full pink lips in a perfect oh as her body flushed and she leaned in to him. She moaned as her sensitive skin came in contact with his well muscled chest, her forehead resting against his for a moment as his hands ran soothingly over her back.

"Mission accomplished." She laughed at him, her eyes opening as he spoke with a sense of pride and typical alpha male bravado. She pulled his hair and he yelped playfully, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into her tattoo covered shoulder.

"Typical grunt…always got something to prove." Dean laughed, his lips trailing across her skin, until he found her ear and more importantly the sensitive skin just below it and loving the overly female giggle that left her lips as he kissed her there.

"Ooh rah baby." Strong, soft hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, silky hair falling over him like a curtain as she rose above him, her lips capturing his in a searing kiss as her tongue plundered his mouth and he relinquished all control to her.

Mia felt his body relax, her body purring with pleasure as he let her have her way with him. Her lips left his and trailed along his jaw, his stubble tickling her skin as she kissed her way down his throat and over his broad chest. She peppered his skin with kisses, loving the way his breath hissed when she nibbled at him and soothed it with her tongue. Her teeth grazed against one nipple and then the other, eliciting a growl from him as his cock jumped against her thigh, begging for her attention. Her lips continued down his body, feeling the muscles of his abdomen contract with every touch. His hand came up brushed through her hair, making her look up and see him watching her, crouched over him like a tiger stalking its prey until her lips were hovering over the head of his thick member.

Dean licked his lips, her blue eyes making beads of sweat pop out on his forehead as she held his gaze and dipped her head, her nose, cheeks and lips nuzzling his cock the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen. His head fell back with a groan, refusing to let her know how frustrating her teasing was, the feel of her lips barely kissing the tip and her hair licking at his thighs as she smeared his precum on her lips. He was at her mercy, completely engulfed by her teasing because seeing her crouched over him, her pouty lips a whisper on skin, her delicious ass up in the air, her back arched, her hands on his hips and fingernails digging into his skin was enough spank material to last a lifetime. He licked his dry lips, his hands fisting in the sheets and nearly bucking her off him when her perfect tongue flattened against the underside of his cock and she took one long lick up the length of him.

"Fuck!" She heard his exclamation just as she took him in her mouth, humming at the taste of him as she took him in until he hit the back of her throat, her hand cupping his balls and he praised her with a litany of dirty talk making her nostrils flare as she worked him over. She felt his hand come up and tangle in her hair, softening when he didn't tighten his grip or try to dominate her, just held it away from her face so he could watch himself disappear in her mouth over and over again. His grunts and groans spurred her on, the sounds he made as she swirled her tongue over his tip making her pussy clench as she felt the moisture coat her thighs. She knew he was close to spilling all over her tongue and she gripped the base to help get him there, but his hand moved to cover hers, pulling it from him and then he was moving, his hard cock leaving her lips with a loud pop as he pulled her away from him.

"I need to come inside that tight little pussy again." Mia's eyes widened, nearly coming from his words alone as she scrambled to rise over him, feeling his tip tease her soft folds as he watched her sink down on him, taking him all the way in with a gasp as he stretched her. Her back arched as he filled her completely, her breath hissing out as her muscles clenched around him and she braced her hands on his flat, hard belly. His hands left her, fisting again in the sheets as he let his head drop to the pillows as her hips undulated against him, slowly rocking back and forth until they were both moaning. He watched as her head tipped back, the graceful arch of her neck, her strong shoulders and back arching as she moved her hands back to his thighs. She groaned as the new angle made him swell inside her, filling her and stretching her deliciously.

"Please." She moaned, the plea all the encouragement Dean needed as he bucked up into her, the cry that fell from her lips encourage him as his thumb grazed over clit. Her legs tensed, her pace quickening as she chased her release and he continued to rub the sensitive nub, needing to see her come apart again. He watched as her white teeth sunk into her lush pink bottom lip and she used all her strength to slam her body down onto his, his name falling from her lips as she cried out loudly and her body shattered around him.

Mia was flying, her body soaring among bright light as Dean wrung ever last breath out of her until she was whimpering as she fell forward on to him and her throbbing walls sent him over the edge. He caught her as he came with a deep moan, the way she clamped down on him feeling like she was claiming him, making him hers and damn if that didn't make him think no other woman would ever compare to her.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The week had passed in a blur for Mia, her nights occupied at the busy emergency room and her days filled with meetings and catching up on sleep. She had barely seen Dean since returning from Houston Monday evening, both of them returning to work that night and sharing a few stolen glances when they could. They fell back into their easy work routine, having discussed the particulars of their new involvement and agreeing to keep things professional at work. Mia hadn't expected to miss him, but she did now that she thought about it. Here it was Thursday morning and she had barely seen him, prompting her to pull out her phone as she scrambled some eggs after another long night at work. Biting her lip she tried to think of something clever to say, but nothing came to her and she set her phone down on the counter, grabbing a plate and plating her breakfast. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She was sitting on her back porch, a full belly and sipping some tea as she threw a tennis ball for her dogs when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Dean's name on the screen, relaxing back in her chair as she answered it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Hey handsome." She heard his chuckle and could picture him smiling on the other end. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Hello beautiful, how was your night at work?" Dean had been off last night, having been scheduled to teach the intern's skills lab for the next two weeks. Mia filled him in on the newest gossip at work, including the news that Meg and Cas had moved in together. Dean talked a little about the interns before getting to the reason he had called. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Are you free tomorrow night?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Yeah, just a couple meetings tomorrow morning, but I'm free the rest of the day, why?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""I'd like to take you out tomorrow, on a date." Mia smiled, hugging her knees to her chest as she felt a little flutter in her chest at the thought of seeing Dean tomorrow. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""I think that can be arranged." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Good, I'll be there at seven, wear something casual." Mia tried to get a few more details out of him, but he wouldn't crack, just promising her some fun as he ended the call to get back to teaching his next class. /p  
hr style="box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; margin: 16px auto; width: 108px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e6e6e6; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Dean knocked on Mia's door, hearing several loud barks and Mia yelling for Max and Flip to hush as she opened the door, holding it open and letting him step inside. Dean stepped inside the threshold, wasting no time in grabbing Mia by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss, a startled gasp leaving her lips just as they connected with his. Her body relaxed immediately, her hands gripping the collar of his plaid shirt as he pulled her close. He had missed the feel of her in his arms, the way her lips felt, the way she tasted. It took a lot of strength but after a few moments he was able to pull away, his arms still around her waist as she looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling and her lips begging for another kiss. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Hi." Her voice was a a little breathless, a happy smile playing on her lips as she looped her arms around his neck. He dropped another quick kiss on her lips, laughing when he heard a sharp bark behind him. He turned his head to see Max and Flip waiting obediently, the only indication of excitement was Max's tail thumping softly against the floor, much like a week ago when he had met them. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Mia released him, watching as Dean turned and patted his chest like she had taught him after their weekend away, a blur of soft grey and Max was airborn, the blue pit bull mix jumping into Dean's arms easily. Dean didn't even stagger as the 70 pound pup hit him full force, he just laughed and let Max lick his face in hello. He saw Mia pick up Flip, the tan French Bulldog howling in protest when Max got to Dean first. Mia gave Flip a few kisses as Dean let Max down and then took Flip from her, getting a wet greeting from him as well before both the dogs grew bored with him and curled up on the couch. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Do I need a jacket?" Mia grabbed her purse off the coffee table, turning to Dean and holding her arms out, letting Dean take in her long legs in a soft pair of jeans, olive green off the shoulder top and brown wedges making her even taller. Her dark hair was curled loosely and his hands itched to run through the soft strands. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""We'll be outside, but its supposed to stay warm tonight, you ready?" She nodded and he took her hand, leading her out to his car and candidly refusing to give her any details on where they were headed. /p  
hr style="box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; margin: 16px auto; width: 108px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e6e6e6; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Thirty minutes later Mia laughed as Dean parked in a grassy lot, the brightly colored lights flashing as the sun set and they exited the car. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""A carnival?" She looked up at him as his hand enveloped hers, their fingers lacing together as if they had been doing this for years. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Too cheesy?" He scratched at his scruff lined jaw, looking from her to the flashing lights and back again, feeling relieved when she smiled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""No, but you realize I can win all my own prizes right?" Her quip made him laugh as he patted his wallet in his back pockets. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""No worries darlin, I plan on this being a high stakes competition." He pulled her to the entrance, paying for their entrance and then over to the first shooting game he could find. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Dean wasn't sure how long they had been at the carnival, but he was sure he had never heard Mia laugh so much. They had pretty much played every game they came across, Mia winning at basketball, him schooling her in the baseball throw and both of them declaring their shooting skills a dead tie. She was now the proud owner of the biggest teddy bear he could find and she had gifted him with a gigantic hot pink gorilla. They had gleefully eaten corn dogs and fried Oreos, washing them down with sticky sweet Icees, but there was one last thing Dean had insisted on doing. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""I should have known." Mia laughed as she stared up at the ferris wheel, thanking the attendant for offering to hold their prizes as Dean helped her into the basket. He slid in next to her, his arm going around her shoulders and she settled against him easily. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Can you blame me?" He asked as they slowly lifted into the night air, making her lace her hand with with his at her shoulder as she looked over at him. She shook her head and he kissed her temple, looking out into the night sky lit with stars and flashing lights. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Think we'll stop at the top?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""The twenty I gave the guy guarantees it." Just as Dean finished they reached the top of the Ferris wheel and halted, their basket rocking slightly and making them laugh. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Why Dr. Winchester…who knew you were such a romantic." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Don't mock me woman." The wind ruffled Mia's hair as she turned to him, drinking in his shamrock colored eyes and perfect lips that were shaped in smirk. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Shut up and kiss me." He pulled her close, his lips a whisper from hers. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Yes ma'am."/p  
hr style="box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; margin: 16px auto; width: 108px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e6e6e6; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Mia unlocked her door, Dean following her inside and setting their prizes down on her couch. She shut the door behind them, silently declaring that he wasn't leaving anytime soon as she walked towards the back of the house, flicking on a light or two as she made her way to the kitchen. She reached up into a cabinet as he leaned against the counter, watching her as she grabbed two glasses and opened the back door, Flip and Max scurrying outside as she grabbed a bottle of Maker's Mark. He nodded his approval and she pulled them each a drink, picking them up and heading out the back door. br /Dean stepped out onto the porch and smiled, the night was perfect, a slight chill in the air and a dark sky filled with stars. He followed Mia over to an old porch swing, enjoying the creeks of the wood in the still night. They settled down, his arm naturally going around her as they sipped their whiskey and her head leaned back against his shoulder. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Thank you." Her voice was soft, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""For what?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""For pushing just enough." Her eyes opened and he found himself a little lost in their blue depths, not fully understanding what she meant but seeing her guard down enough that he decided it was a good thing. They sat in silence, finishing their drinks and enjoying the quiet, both dogs curled up at their feet. They had been out long enough to see the moon peak in the sky, Mia shivered and Dean pulled her closer, but she stood instead, looking down at him with a soft smile. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Come on." She took his and pulled him to his feet, leading him back into her house, her dogs following suit as she closed the back door. She said nothing as they walked through the house, leading him up the stairs and into what he assumed was her bedroom, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and seeing her move in the moonlight. He felt her hands on his chest, breath on his face as she kicked off her shoes with a clatter. Her fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt, but he grew impatient and pulled it over his head, his hands finding hers and doing the same as she pulled him by the waist of his jeans over to the bed. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"They didn't speak, their hands working together to rid them both of their clothes, soft sighs and throaty moans mingling in the air as they settled on the bed, she underneath him and head titled up for his kiss. He kissed her hungrily, her hands threading in his hair already a familir guesture that she needed him. Her body trembled underneath his and after a week of not being able to touch her, his hands ran across her skin like rough silk, kneading and pulling until she was moaning and pulling at him. He couldn't stop kissing her, couldn't stop tasting her as her legs wrapped around him and he sheathed himself inside of her with groan, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"His hand ran down her side, skimming across her ribs, over the flare of her hips and pulling her knee up as he pulled out of her and then surged forward, burying himself inside of her as she cried out, the break in silence his undoing. He lost himself in her, her slick walls pulsing around him almost immediately as she chanted his name until her orgasm stole her breath away. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She saw stars, heard him breathing, felt him grow frantic as her body rolled from one high and into the next, her breath barely returning before his lips consumed hers again. Tears threatened to spill as he stole her breath again, his need for her insatiable, his body demanding she come undone again. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"He felt it before he heard her, the way her tight muscles clamped down on him, her fingernails biting into his skin as her lips tore from his with a cry as exploded around him. The sight of her beneath him, pupils blown wide, lips parted and skin flushed, pulled an orgasm like any other from him. She reached inside him and cracked open his soul, stealing his breath as filled her with his seed, pouring everything he had in to her and collapsing on top of her with a shout. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Mia wasn't sure how long they laid together, his breath ragged against her neck, his body pressing her into the mattress and holding her captive. Her hands ran down his back, feeling the muscles jump at her touch as he lifted his head and stared down at her. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?" She stared up at him, avoiding his gaze as one tear slid from her eye and down her cheek, her breath stopping in her lungs as he leaned down and kissed it away. His lips found hers, kissing her softly as he rolled onto his back, his arms pulling her with him and she found herself tangled up in him once again. She melted into him, her body doing what her mind couldn't, losing herself in his embrace easily. Kissing him was like a drug, taking her higher and higher until she didn't care about reality, she just wanted him to never stop. He pulled away from her, his hands tangled in her hair as she set her chin on his chest and stared down at him, her voice nearly breaking as she spoke. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Stay with me?" He nodded and she sat up, reaching down for the sheet and feeling the bed dip as he got up. She watched as his bow legs carried him across the room and with a flick of his wrist he opened the door, having heard the scratching a few seconds ago. She laughed as Max and Flip bounded into the room, waiting for Dean to settle in next to her and wrap her in his arms before jumping up on the bed and quickly curling up at their feet. Dean laughed as Flip let out a little snore, making Mia smile and press a kiss to his sternum. He settled back on the pillows, his eyes closing quickly as she pressed her body to his, her head settling in the crook of his neck, her breath on his skin slow and even as they slipped into sleep. /p 


End file.
